Un rôdeur et une flaque de boue
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ceci est ma réponse au 34ème défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème de 'la flaque de boue'. Vous imaginez bien que les rôdeurs doivent en voir beaucoup. Mais quelque fois, une flaque de boue peut être un océan infranchissable.


Au coeur de l'Automne, il pleuvait des cordes.

On ne voyait pas plus loin que ce rideau de pluie.

Il était presque impossible d'avoir même un bout de doigt sec.

Aragorn enfouissait ses mains dans sa mante et tentait d'avancer tant bien que mal. Ayant erré à travers tout l'Arnor et bien d'autres contrées lointaines, il connaissait bien ce genre d'intempéries. Mais à chaque fois, il était surpris quand la pluie le glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Ah! ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour une auberge accueillante avec un feu dans l'âtre !

Son estomac gargouilla mais il ne l'entendit pas dans ce pénible boucan.

C'était un jour à ne pas mettre un rôdeur dehors.

Mais un dúnadan ne craint pas le vent ni la pluie.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horizon et remarqua une lucarne illuminée non loin.

Il s'empressa d'avancer encore plus vite tout en sortant ses mains de sa mante.

Son pied droit trébucha contre un gros caillou et il s'étala, les mains en avant, par terre. Enfin… Il y avait plus d'eau que de terre dans cette flaque de boue.

Il leva tout d'abord le visage et s'ébroua.

Il était couvert de terre et d'eau. Il avait les genoux dans cette gadoue nauséabonde. Un éclair déchira le ciel et le rôdeur baissa la tête. Quelle journée ! Quelle soirée ! Il n'y avait pas de douce promenade printanière pour les rôdeurs.

Il leva ses mains pour nettoyer ses yeux brûlants et sales. C'est là qu'il remarqua que sa main gauche était nue. L'effroi qui lui étreignit le corps était bien plus glaçant que cette pluie. Il venait d'égarer le plus précieux objet qu'il possédait… Pire encore: c'était son héritage, une des seules preuves de son appartenance.

Ce n'était pas une flaque, c'était une mare! Une flaque de boue ne pouvait pas être aussi imposante. Comment allait il retrouver son bien dans ce lac de bourbe ?

On lui avait appris à se battre contre les orcs et même les hommes. Il savait parler en rohirric et tant d'autres langues. Hier encore, il avait réussi à aider quelqu'un à construire une chaumière. Pour un jeune homme de vingts-cinq ans, il était plutôt futé.

Mais personne ne lui avait enseigné comment trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Et bien, Maître Elrond ne disait il donc pas que chaque jour présentait une nouvelle leçon à apprendre ?

C'est avec philosophie que le jeune rôdeur s'accroupit devant cet océan de vase.

La pluie continuait à dégouliner sur son visage et couler dans ses vêtements. Tel un guerrier face à son ennemi, il dégaina son épée. Elle luisit en cette nuit orageuse mais elle était bien inutile. Avec réticence et humilité, le rôdeur utilisa cet ustensile pour plonger dans cette soupe de saleté. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il essayait de faire mais il espérait que son épée heurterait sa bague et qu'il entendrait un petit bruit dans le tumulte de la tempête.

A part plonger nez devant dans cette fontaine de gadoue, il n'avait pas trop d'idées.

Après un grondement sauvage, le ciel se déchira à nouveau et il sembla à Aragorn que le ciel s'était embrasé de… vert. Il en lâcha son épée à ses côtés.

En effet, pendant un court instant, il lui sembla qu'une lueur verte s'élevait d'un coin de cette flaque de boue. Sans hésiter et avec beaucoup de courage, il plongea ses bras devant lui, jusqu'aux coudes. C'est avec soulagement qu'il réussit à attraper du bout des doigts sa précieuse bague. Il sentit une quelconque vile créature lui frôler les mains, le poussant à les lever rapidement. Elles étaient indemnes, ainsi que son bien.

Il murmura quelques mots de remerciement à cette nature déchaînée et il remit l'anneau de Barahir à son doigt.

Il se releva et rengaina son épée. La tête haute, il enjamba fermement ce fossé et s'engagea dans le chemin qui menait vers la lumière accueillante.

Le lendemain matin, les oiseaux gazouillaient comme si c'était le premier jour du printemps. Le soleil faisait étinceler les hautes herbes mouillées par la tempête. C'était une radieuse journée qui s'annonçait. Aragorn reprit la route. Deux bergers lui avaient gentiment offert le gîte et le couvert. Il quitta le petit chemin qui l'avait mené à la cabane et se trouva nez à nez avec l'abysse dans lequel il était tombé la veille.

Il resta longtemps devant cette toute petite flaque de boue dans laquelle un moineau s'abreuvait.


End file.
